Leo Venicor
Information Leo Venicor is an OC created by Kingofevil9. He is a Gifted attending The Academy who seeks to become a hero alongside the Defenders. He possesses a Gift that allows him to summon a being from his body that acts as his main form of attack and defense. He is usually the competitive type, always trying his best to win in any situation when it comes to sports. This also makes him slightly full of himself at times as well. He is killed by his own brother Scott Venicor when he discovers that Scott's King Personality has joined the Puppets after killing his his own mother, leading Scott to use his detonation ability to disintegrate Leo. Leo would return in LOTM: Decimation, having been brought back to life by Alkorin as a Revenant. Personality Leo is a competitive and proud person who always seeks to overpower the competition in any way he can. His constant victories have also made him kinda full of himself, causing him to throw banter as his enemies alongside his Spirit Body about how powerful he is. He is still caring for his friends, leading him to be a great ally to those around him. He is however also a slight ladies' man, causing him to sometimes hit on Erin Lorthare, much to Alex's chagrin. Though when Leo learned that Erin was in love with Jack, he accepted it and promised not to hit on her. And despite insulting him at times, Leo shows he does care about his brother, which made him refuse to believe that even with his split personality, he would work for the Puppetmaster. As a Revenant, Leo's now infused with hatred for his younger brother for murdering him. He hates the Defenders for allowing him to live. And he now desires to claim Erin as his and his alone Appearance Leo is a human with piercing blue eyes along with short red hair. He wears a hoodie along with denim jeans that are slightly torn alongside a pair of blue and black sports shoes. His Spirit Katanamo is a silver and black being that appears almost metallic, able to turn transparent and teleport around the battlefield with ease. However, while Kat is invincible, his power does not transfer over to Leo, making him vulnerable. Powers and Abilities 'Spirit Body - '''A Gift that extends on Leo's soul, the Spirit Body is a being that occupies Leo's body and acts as his form of offense and defense as it projects from his body. It is also sentient and capable of thought, able to communicate with Leo telepathically. This being has been shown to possess the ability to phase into an opponent's body and disable them from the inside, bringing a non lethal and quick victory. He shares this Gift with his younger brother Scott. Relationships Scott Venicor Alex Lorthare Erin Lorthare Leo and Erin were both seen as friends, despite his arrogance. He is deeply attracted to Erin, due to her cool personality, her amazing strength and her beauty. His pet name for her was "Ice Babe", which she calls her despite her telling him not to. Theme Trivia * Leo's Gift is based on Stands from ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:OCs Category:The Gifted Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Characters Category:Sibling Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation